


of things to do at work events

by meirkuna



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry T-T, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Public Hand Jobs, someone pls tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: There was a time when Jinhwan and Hanbin's relationship was more than just fleeting touches, longing gazes and hand jobs during important work events.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	of things to do at work events

A knowing hand trailed fingertips up the creamy silk of his long sleeve shirt, a mouth pressing a gentle kiss on his left wrist the same time the bow around his neck was being undone. Jinhwan squeezes his thighs as his forming erection presses against the front of his sleek dress pants.  
  


The gentleness of fingertips trails up his arm - a ghost-like touch that tickles. It adds to Jinhwan's imminent arousal as he tries his best not to squirm. Warm, open mouth kisses are soon placed over his clothes, making it hard for him to breathe, but also making it hard for him to suppress the urge to reach out and touch him. Those soft, plush lips leave light touches that burn up his forearm, his bicep, his shoulder. Then there was just the faintest touch of lips against his neck, brushing deliciously against his sweet spot and Jinhwan couldn't help but let out a needy whimper when teeth zealously nip at the skin there. 

He keeps still, other than the flexing of his thighs to apply some type of pressure as a deft tongue flicked against his earlobe. It sent a shock of pleasure through Jinhwan's spine, and another mewl escaped his lips. His hands, much like his thighs, clench and un-clench, before settling to squeeze the edge of the sink in an attempt to ground himself. The idle hand resting on his collarbones begins to move, rubbing up and down Jinhwan's chest and shoulder before coming back down to hold at his lithe waist.

Warm, wet kisses trail across his jaw, the corner of his lips. Just when Jinhwan thinks they're about to kiss - _finally_ \- those lips move away painstakingly slow, just as they had come and it nearly steals his breath away. Jinhwan hadn't noticed the wandering hands, cold fingers slipping up his shirt and back out again. A low groan escapes his lips, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut to stop his hips from rolling up into him. His name just about rolls off of Jinhwan's tongue, and he bites his bottom lip to stop himself.

He couldn't allow himself to do that. That would bring back too many memories, bring him back to a time when their relationship wasn't so simple.

His shirt buttons come undone one, by one, and a flush creeps up his neck from his collarbones. The cool bathroom air makes his nipples stiffen in a painfully delicious way, and another whimper falls from his lips. A lone finger trails up his stomach - in between his pecs and up to his adam's apple. Jinhwan nearly pants, sucking in shallow breaths of air because he can't get enough oxygen. He can still feel the burning hot path that finger took on his skin, butterflies making his stomach hurt. As this long, teasing process went on he couldn't help but feel hotter and hotter underneath his gaze.

"So pretty." His voice is barely above a whisper, raspy and deep and so, so unbelievably sexy Jinhwan arches into him with a soft moan. He gasps when he feels a wet tongue on his skin, mouthing at his chest before wrapping plush lips against a nipple. One hand holds onto Jinhwan's waist, as he's started to squirm again, and his free hand come up to flick at his other bud.

A high pitched moan escapes him, and that mouth comes dangerously close to his to whisper - "Shh." - and Jinhwan's mouth drops into a silent 'o'. He reaches out to hold onto a broad shoulder, eyes rolling back when that mouth comes around again - nipping and sucking at his skin. A warm, incasing heat wraps around his other nipple followed by a tongue gracefully swirling and licking at the pert nub. He purses his lips and blows warm air that turns cold upon touching the spit slicked nub followed by the rough pads of fingers giving it a rolling pinch

A muffled groan escapes him, followed by a squeal. He feels Hanbin's smirk prominent against his skin. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear you, unless you like that kind of thing hm?" Jinhwan threads his fingers through dark brown strands, still gripping the counter top with his other hand. A series of moans escape his lips and echo loudly in the bathroom. Anyone standing outside would for sure hear it, but he doesn't have the gall to care - his brain too cloudy with lust.

The bulge in his pants is beginning to ache, and every time he shifts - just a little bit of movement - the friction from his soaking wet underwear sends tiny shocks of pleasure up his spine. Breathlessly he grips the hair in his hands just a little tighter. That hard tug is enough to get him to hum around his skin, and Jinhwan closes his eyes at the sensation. Everything feels so good, but it's too much and not at the same time. He wants more, needs more. He begins to squirm under that warm mouth, those warm hands, and he pants as he rubs his thighs together. The pleasure starts building slowly, gradually, a knot in the pit of his stomach. He's teetering on the cusp of climax, and the feeling only heightens when a hand undoes his zipper and slips into his underwear. Jinhwan tenses up dreading what he knows is going to come next. A thumb rubs at the slit of his cock and he nearly screams when he feels teeth graze across his most sensitive nipple. 

"Don't cum yet." He says and Jinhwan listens, trying his best to subdue what might be the best orgasm he's had in months. Hanbin's hand is pretty slick from Jinhwan's precum, but he pulls his hand out of Jinhwan's pants to lubricate it with a bit of his saliva nonetheless. Jinhwan squirms underneath him, pliantly waiting. His cock twitches from the absence of Hanbin's warm hand, but it's not gone for long and he lets out a long, audible sigh as he begins to stroke him slowly. A pleasure-filled moan escapes him, and Jinhwan bites his lip to quiet himself down. 

It doesn't do much though because the pace Hanbin had set on his dick is beginning to quicken, and the fleeting feeling of his orgasm approaching is beginning to make tears prick in the corners of his eyes. 

"Hanbin please," Jinhwan moans, begging. He doesn't know what he's pleading for, but the word falls off his lips like a mantra. "Please, please, p-please." He says, sounding a little more wrecked each time. Hanbin makes eye contact with him and Jinhwan shivers, moaning wantonly as he flushes. He then begins to tease him, stroking hard and slow, then languid and fast and stopping altogether. It makes Jinhwan jerk, feeling so on edge that he's trembling, squeezing Hanbin's shoulder and the edge of the sink as hard as he can. He pants, Hanbin's eyes never leaving his. Strangely, Jinhwan finds himself wanting to look back, wanting to keep the eye contact despite how utterly embarrassed he is. 

"Are you gonna cum?" He whispers, rubbing the slit of Jinhwan's sensitive head and spreading the unceasing amount of precum leaking from it around. Jinhwan nods, whimpers leaving his lips higher and higher each time. "You gonna cum for me Jinhwan?" And Jinhwan nods relentlessly once more, his climax ever so closer than before. "Cum for me Jinan,"

That's all it takes to send him over the edge. 

His vision goes white soon after, and he grips hair and shoulders with fervour, shaking as he moans-

"H-Hanbin, Hanbin - please, oh fuck."

The other male leans back, looking up at Jinhwan through, hooded eyes. A few stray tears slip down his rosy cheeks. He looks pretty like that, pink with love bites all over his neck, collarbones and chest. He's glimmering under the bright fluorescent lights with a thin layer of sweat. A smirk takes place on his lips as his fingers dance across Jinhwan's thigh and back over to his sensitive member. Jinhwan gasps at the most gentle of touches, and the sound goes straight into Hanbin's dick. A sharp tug at his hair has him hissing, and he suddenly hates how Jinhwan sitting up on the counter makes him just a little bit taller than him.

"You fucking," a brush of fingertips has his mouth hanging open in a silent 'o', and Hanbin watches with an expression filled with mirth as Jinhwan mewls underneath him. He palms Jinhwan dick again, getting a glare in return. "You fucking asshole."

"I see you're still as sensitive as ever." Hanbin says, and Jinhwan's eyes become little slits. He laughs once, without any emotion what so ever, and leans in to finally press a chaste kiss to his lips for the first time in years. Jinhwan sighs his anger dripping off him and he grips the back of Hanbin's neck to stop him from moving away.

"Don't." Jinhwan whispers, leaning forward to brush their noses together. Hanbin's tongue darts out to lick his lips and his brows knit themselves together in a ponderous expression. It doesn't last long, because, with just a few teasing brushes of Jinhwan's velvety lips on his, it's enough for him to encircle his arms around Jinhwan's waist and kiss him hard. It's much slower than the first one, passionate, and bruising. Jinhwan hums against him, spreading his legs to allow Hanbin to stand between them.

A tongue swipe across the seam of his lips and Jinhwan parts them just slightly, moaning when Hanbin's tongue finds his in a passionate dance. He moans as Hanbin sucks on his tongue, running his hand up and down Jinhwan's thigh. Jinhwan wraps his legs around Hanbin's waist, a low groan escaping his lover's lips.

"I missed this." Hanbin whispers in between kisses, taking in deep breaths of air as he rubs circles on Jinhwan's protruding hip bones, running slender fingers down his v-line. "I missed you," he groans, thrusting his hips up into Jinhwan.

"Less talking," Jinhwan says, wanting this to last for as long as it possibly can.

In their lust ridden haze, they don't hear the bathroom door open, nor the padding of footsteps coming near them. They are too caught up in each other to hear the dropping of a briefcase. A soft 'holy shit!' echos in the bathroom. Jinhwan doesn't know if Hanbin heard it, but he definitely did. He pulls away and tilts his head back so Hanbin can press kisses on all his favourite spots. He flicks his gaze over to his left, where one of Hanbin's assistants awkwardly stands with his mouth agape.

He's blushing, and when they make eye contact the rouge in his cheeks only gets darker. He closes his mouth and opens it again as if he wanted to say something. His jaw snaps shut, and Jinhwan chuckles. He doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon, and just to tease him he moans Hanbin's name a little to lewdly. Hanbin groans deeply against his skin, a hand cupping his ass as he grinds against him. Their hard ons brush against one another perfectly, and Jinhwan can't help the wanton moan that escapes his lips. The tall employee gasps, filled to the brim with a cross of embarrassment and terror. Hanbin's head snaps up, and he looks over at his employee with a scowl on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry Sir but everyone is looking for you right now. Your presentations were supposed to be 10 minutes ago and we can't let the people wait any longer." He says, stumbling over his words and playing with the cuffs on his suit nervously. "S-sorry S-Sir." He adds before picking up the briefcase and quickly leaving the bathroom. Jinhwan can't help but laugh, pushing an annoyed Hanbin away to zip up his pants. He winces a little, hating that he came in his pants. He wouldn't have to deal with the feeling of dry cum for the rest of the night otherwise.

"You gonna be okay?" Jinhwan asks, noticing the bulge in Hanbin's navy blue dress pants. The other shrugs, fixing his tie, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Yeah." He says, turning to look at Jinhwan, watching as he begins to button up his white silk shirt. "We can always continue later." His husky voice makes Jinhwan's face flush. "I'll come find you."

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse this horribly written smut i was bored as fuck, writer's block is kicking my ass, and whenever that seems to be the case i go off and write smut for no other reason than that i was bored and writer's block was kicking my ass. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
